Slappy's Pies and Pie Recipes
Pies, Pies, Pies We Need Them We Love Them And I Am Gonna Show You Some Of My Favorites How To Make A Pie Crust A tender, flaky crust is what separates a good pie from a great one. Here's how to make the leap. To complete this How-To you will need: 2 1/2 c. all-purpose flour, plus extra for roll {C}1/2 tsp. salt {C}1 c. vegetable shortening, lard, or butter, chilled {C}1/4 c. plus 2 tbsp. ice water {C}A mixing bowl {C}A fork {C}A dough blender or food processor {C}A rolling pin {C}An 8-inch pie pan {C}Two sheets of wax paper {C}A sharp knife Step 1: Mix flour and shortening Whisk the flour and salt together in a bowl. Add the shortening, and with a dough blender, or in a food processor, cut the shortening into the salted flour until the mix is full of crumbly, pea-size pieces. Step 2: Add water Drizzle 3 tablespoons of ice-cold water over the dough, and mix it in with a fork until the dough is moistened, adding more water, five or six drops at a time, just until the dough sticks together. Form a ball, split the ball in half, and wrap the two balls separately in plastic wrap. Put them in the refrigerator. Step 3: Prepare the dough for rolling After 30 minutes, take one half of the dough out of the fridge and let it sit on the counter for a minute. Dust a flat surface with flour. Put the dough on the flat surface, and flatten the ball with the heel of your hand. Step 4: Roll Roll the pin from the center of the dough outward a few times. Pick up the dough and turn it 90 degrees. Once again, roll from the center outward. Repeat twice more, until you've turned the dough 360 degrees and have a 9-inch round that is about ¼-inch thick. Tip: Touch the dough as little as possible. If it sticks to the flat surface or to the rolling pin, dust it with a little more flour. Or roll it between two sheets of wax paper. Step 5: Put in pie plate Carefully pick up the crust and place it in the pie plate. Trim off the excess dough so the crust fits inside the plate. Tip: To ensure you end up with a crispy crust, bake it for five to eight minutes at 400 degrees Fahrenheit before you add the pie filling. But leave it raw if you plan to add a top crust to the pie. Step 6: Add top crust Add your pie filling. Set the pie aside, and take your second ball of dough out of the fridge. Leave it on the counter for a minute or two, and then roll it out. When it's the right size and shape, cover the filling with it. Step 7: Finish and bake Tuck the edges of the top crust under the edges of the lower crust, and press together with your fingers. With a sharp knife, cut five vents into the center of upper crust to create a star shape, or use a fork to pierce a decorative pattern in the center. Bake your pie according to your recipe. Cherry Pie Recipe from Peter Sterk Ingredients *4 cups fresh or frozen tart cherries *1 to 1 1/2 cups granulated sugar *4 tablespoons cornstarch *1/8 tablespoon almond extract (optional) *Your favorite pie crust or pie dough recipe for 2 crust pie *1 1/2 tablespoons butter, to dot *1 tablespoon granulated sugar, to sprinkle Directions Place cherries in medium saucepan and place over heat. Cover. After the cherries lose considerable juice, which may take a few minutes, remove from heat. In a small bowl, mix the sugar and cornstarch together. Pour this mixture into the hot cherries and mix well. Add the almond extract, if desired, and mix. Return the mixture to the stove and cook over low heat until thickened, stirring frequently. Remove from the heat and let cool. If the filling is too thick, add a little water, too thin, add a little more cornstarch. Preheat the oven to 375 degrees F. Use your favorite pie dough recipe. Prepare your crust. Divide in half. Roll out each piece large enough to fit into an 8 to 9-inch pan. Pour cooled cherry mixture into the crust. Dot with butter. Moisten edge of bottom crust. Place top crust on and flute the edge of the pie. Make a slit in the middle of the crust for steam to escape. Sprinkle with sugar. Bake for about 50 minutes. Remove from the oven and place on a rack to cool. Pumpkin Pie Recipe from Paula Deen Ingredients *1 (8-ounce) package cream cheese, softened *2 cups canned pumpkin, mashed *1 cup sugar *1/4 teaspoon salt *1 egg plus 2 egg yolks, slightly beaten *1 cup half-and-half *1/4 cup (1/2 stick) melted butter *1 teaspoon vanilla extract *1/2 teaspoon ground cinnamon *1/4 teaspoon ground ginger, optional *1 piece pre-made pie dough *Whipped cream, for topping Directions Preheat the oven to 350 degrees F. Place 1 piece of pre-made pie dough down into a (9-inch) pie pan and press down along the bottom and all sides. Pinch and crimp the edges together to make a pretty pattern. Put the pie shell back into the freezer for 1 hour to firm up. Fit a piece of aluminum foil to cover the inside of the shell completely. Fill the shell up to the edges with pie weights or dried beans (about 2 pounds) and place it in the oven. Bake for 10 minutes, remove the foil and pie weights and bake for another 10 minutes or until the crust is dried out and beginning to color. For the filling, in a large mixing bowl, beat the cream cheese with a hand mixer. Add the pumpkin and beat until combined. Add the sugar and salt, and beat until combined. Add the eggs mixed with the yolks, half-and-half, and melted butter, and beat until combined. Finally, add the vanilla, cinnamon, and ginger, if using, and beat until incorporated. Pour the filling into the warm prepared pie crust and bake for 50 minutes, or until the center is set. Place the pie on a wire rack and cool to room temperature. Cut into slices and top each piece with a generous amount of whipped cream. Banana Cream Pie Recipe From Ruby Pfeffer Ingredients *3/4 cup white sugar *1/3 cup all-purpose flour *1/4 teaspoon salt *2 cups milk *3 egg yolks, beaten *2 tablespoons butter *1 1/4 teaspoons vanilla extract *1 (9 inch) pie crust, baked *4 bananas, sliced Directions #In a saucepan, combine the sugar, flour, and salt. Add milk in gradually while stirring gently. Cook over medium heat, stirring constantly, until the mixture is bubbly. Keep stirring and cook for about 2 more minutes, and then remove from the burner. #Stir a small quantity of the hot mixture into the beaten egg yolks, and immediately add egg yolk mixture to the rest of the hot mixture. Cook for 2 more minutes; remember to keep stirring. Remove the mixture from the stove, and add butter and vanilla. Stir until the whole thing has a smooth consistency. #Slice bananas into the cooled baked pastry shell. Top with pudding mixture. #Bake at 350 degrees F (175 degrees C) for 12 to 15 minutes. Chill for an hour. Category:SlappyWiggins Category:Recipes Category:Food